Take to the sky (Peter pan)
by BellaNottes
Summary: Melodie Moira is jane's rebellious teenage daughter, and Wendy's granddaughter,she's always has her head in the clouds,daydreaming and not really caring what society thinks. her sister Margaret has always shunned her sister's imagination and melodie has dreamed of never land since she was old enough to comprehend it. whisked away to never land she's in for amazing adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Come away with me now to the sky**  
**Up all the hills and the sea**  
**Far beyond where memories lie**  
**To a place where Im free to be me. **i looked up at peters face, he looked back down at me. ''What?'' he asked chuckling his famous laugh, i turned on my back and embraced the clouds, ''oh nothing.'' i said closing my eyes for a breif minute,** Oh Gather it now one and all**  
**No matter what folly may do,** when i opened my green orbs back up,he was looking down at me. ''Now you're looking at me,whats the deal peter.'' he grabbed my hand and lifted me above him in the air,then he turned on his back to look up at me. ''You know I've never met a girl that tink instantly warmed up to.'' he said. i smiled. '' 's very lovely.'' i said. ''and the lost boys seem to like you,too.'' he said, peter suddenly shot up and clasped my hands in his. ''Melodie.'' he said. i looked at him, ''yes peter?'' i asked, he looked strained,like he was playing with words in his head, ''I-'' i raised an eyebrow. ''yes,peter what is it. come on spit it out.'' '''I- i want you to stay here.'' my eyes widened a bit. **So to yourself be true!**


	2. Chapter 2

"and then he flew off into the night. but i knew hew was always watching from a distance.'' i remember these stories i would always be told to me when grandmother Wendy would visit. Margaret,my sister would sit in the corner and huff, ''Foolishness'' she would say, Margaret was always sour. my mother would sew in the corner and give her a hopeful look. ''What?'' Margaret said one night ''Grandmother, she always has her heads in the clouds, she doesn't pay attention now as it is.'' she would go back to reading her boring book. that was when i was was 8.

By 10: ''Get back here you little.'' i was running with margarets favorite book,dressed as a pirate with a wooden sword in my belt, nana three was waiting im guessing to stop me overhead. i took a turn for the stairs. ''Would you two quit your fuss?'' mother would say. she dashed after me until i threw her book at her. ''you brat! if never land did exist i'd say they're a million times better off without you.'' i would stick my tounge out and say. ''You're gormless. (dumb)'' then i would run because she would chase me with her book.

By: 12 thats when granda wendy's stories got more elaborate, ''i was exactly your age when i went to neverland.'' she told me. i would sit intrigued by all of this, she nodded. ''yes..he came right through that window right there.'' i looked towards it. ''no way.'' i said. i would sit there,ignore margaret and at night...i would unlock my window...

Im 14 alot has changed in the past two years


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the boring school I have to attend, doodling as i'm sure granda did when she was my age. '' .'' The teacher walked up and down the isles of the desks with her ruler in her hand. ''Yes, ?'' i answered while trying to conceal the drawing from her eyes. ''Boys with wings have nothing to do with equations.'' thr class errupted into laughter and started whispering and such,i just rolled my eyes and finished my work.

After school i walked home with Margaret,it's always a tedious endeavor. ''Oh perk up!'' she would tell me on holidays we were off. ''No classes, i can hit the books once more.'' i just rolled my eyes and skipped ahead. ''Granmum is here!'' i cheered when i saw granda wendy stepping out of her cruiser. ''Hello little ones. You've grown up so much!'' she held open her withered arms and smiled brightly.i was the first to run and hug her as usual. ''Granda, tonight you must finish the story!'' i urged, knowing full well she knew what i was talking about. ''Oh yes! i never finished, it's taken so long huh. very well.'' margaret flipped her ruby locks and walked inside. ''Hello granmummy.''

Granda looked at me and snorted. ''Little dread full thing isnt she?'' Granda asked. I took the tin of caramel corn and nodded. ''You have no idea.''~

I sat with damp hair on the floor and mother played the piano. Margaret sat on the edge of the couch with her studies and Nana3 brought me my hair brush. ''Whre was i melly,do you remember?'' Granda asked with a smirked. i dramatically cleared my throat and started off. '' "It's gone, captain," Smee said, wiping off his spectacles. "All's still again." .'' Wendy beamed. ''But dear! we're at the end of our story!'' I played with the hem of my night gown and smiled sheepishly, ''Yes,I know.'' She chortled and handed me some hard candy. ''Very well, Slowly Hook let his head emerge from his ruff, and listened so intently that he could have caught the echo of the tick. There was not a sound, and he drew himself up firmly to his full height.

"Then here's to Johnny Plank!" he cried brazenly, hating the boys more than ever because they had seen him unbend. He broke into the villainous ditty:'' She stopped and looked at me expectantly. mother walked over to me and held my shoulders as we recited together. '' "Yo ho, yo ho, the frisky plank, You walks along it so, Till it goes down and you goes down To Davy Jones below!" '' Mother's laugh echoed throughout my ear then she looked at the clock. ''Mother, The dinner starts in only a few. You must hurry.'' she prattled. ''Oh jane dear,if you melly,one more verse and i must be off.'' I nodded sadly. ''Alright then, "Down, boys, and at them!" Peter's voice rang out; and in another moment the clash of arms was resounding through the ship. Had the pirates kept together it is certain that they would have won; but the onset came when they were still unstrung, and they ran hither and thither, striking wildly, each thinking himself the last survivor of the crew. Man to man they were the stronger; but they fought on the defensive only, which enabled the boys to hunt in pairs and choose their its up to you Melodie,You can wait,or finish the story yourself.'' She said getting up. 'Myself?! how do i do that?'' I asked. She just winked and mother shooed us to the nursery. ''There you are. no staying up past 11 and no going outside.'' Mom instructed as if we ever listened.

''Goodnight mother.'' Margaret too her hair out of the bun and laid back with her book. ''Please say hello to uncle danny for us!'' I glared at Margaret and buried my head under my pillow. ''Yes jolly, dinner.'' i groaned out of pure ignorance. I felt a hand pat my pat and my bedroom door if i had looked towards the window at that moment,i would have saw i streak of light and the innocent smile from that of a corrupted youth.

((**I would like to thank those who put up the sight for the Peter Pan E-book where i get my sources.))**


End file.
